SGA Secretarial Elections
The SGA Secretarial Elections include elections for the SGA positions of recording secretary and corresponding secretary until 2001 when they merged into one secretary position. Given that the positions were often uncontested, run-offs have been rare. Perhaps the largest margin of victory between candidates on the ballot (not write-ins) was achieved in the Spring 2013 SGA Election by Jerome Scott. Student Government Association conducts officer elections every Spring semester. Votes are open to all UTSA students online through their ASAP accounts. Candidates in bold were awarded the position; candidates in italics were put into a run-off election. Pre-Merger 1981 Recording Secretary *Jo Ann Ruiz Corresponding Secretary *Irene Davalos: (101 votes) *Mike McCullough: (61 votes)"Students Voice Preference in SRA Elections". Paisano from 3/10/81. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: Run-off *Irene Davalos: *Mike McCullough: *Total votes: 1982 Recording Secretary *'Karen Schiller (write-in): 52.08% (25 votes)' *Others: 47.92% (23 votes) *Total votes: 48 Corresponding Secretary *'Kathy Glasscock (write-in): 55.1% (27 votes)' *Others: 44.9% (22 votes) *Total votes: 49"Student Representative Assembly Election Results". Paisano from 4/27/82. Retrieved August 21, 2012. 1983 Recording Secretary *'Ricardo Montemayor: 100% (414 votes)' Corresponding Secretary *'Monika McGowan'"Campaigning Brings Attention to Elections". Paisano from 4/26/83. Retrieved August 21, 2012. 1984 Recording Secretary *'Melonie Hammons' Corresponding Secretary *'Tami Johnson (write-in)'"Election Results in Errors". Paisano from 4/10/84. Retrieved August 9, 2012. 1985 Recording Secretary *'Rena Sardo: 100% (326 votes)' Corresponding Secretary *'Susan Hamer: 82% (369 votes)' *Greg Janschke: 18% (81 votes) *Total votes: 450"Students Elect New SRA Leaders". Paisano from 4/2/85. Retrieved August 12, 2012. 1986 Recording Secretary *'Rena Sardo: 100% (492 votes)' Corresponding Secretary *'Marcie Parker: 100% (504 votes)'"Crabtree wins run-off". Paisano from 3/18/86. Retrieved August 12, 2012. 1994 Recording Secretary *'Dina Estrada' Corresponding Secretary *'James Pinkard'"4-26-94". The Paisano. Retrieved November 16, 2012. 2000 Recording Secretary *Stephany Concha Corresponding Secretary *Marco Marrokuin 2001 Recording Secretary *'Stephanie Grewe: 100% (479 votes)' Corresponding Secretary *'Katherine Fry: 100% (475 votes)' Post-Merger 2002 *'Jessica Curtis' 2004 *'Bobbiejean Garcia: 95.09% (1,706 votes) (Impact Party)' *Write-ins: 4.91% (88 votes)"New student government officers take oaths May 5". UTSA Today from 5/5/04. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,794 2005 *'Priscilla Sanchez: 96.72% (915 votes)' *Write-ins: 3.28% (31 votes)"UTSA student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 4/22/05. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 946 2006 *'Lauren Williams: 52.1% (434 votes)' *Holly Sanders: 47.9% (399 votes)"Student government to conduct run-off election". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved April 27, 2013. *Total votes: 833 2008 *''Derek Bell: 43.12% (489 votes)'' *''Kort Jackson: 28.31% (321 votes)'' *Carey Neal: 27.78% (315 votes) *Write-ins: 0.79% (9 votes)"Student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 3/19/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,134 Run-off *'Derek Bell: 57.12% (385 votes)' *Kort Jackson: 42.88% (289 votes)"Student government announces election winners". UTSA Today from 3/31/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 674 2010 *'Xavier Johnson: 65.67% (1,226 votes) (Right Party)' *Roxanne Weiss: 31.6% (590 votes) *Write-ins: 2.73% (51 votes)"UTSA Student Government Association announces election winners". UTSA Today from March 2010. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,867 2012 *Andie Watson: 99% 2013 *'Jerome Scott: 71% (622 votes)' *Nicole Ney: 27.97% (245 votes) *Write-In: 1.03% (9 votes) *Total votes: 876 References Category:Student Government Association